


Belgian Waffles

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, just pure soft and fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Jan cooks one of Toby's favourite breakfasts and they both have a lovely morning together.





	Belgian Waffles

Light streamed into the bedroom through the slightly parted curtains causing a faint golden hue to fill the room. Toby groaned as a ray of sunlight glanced across his closed eyelids to pull him out of his slumber. Stretching with a sigh, he reached his arm out into the space next to him only to feel nothing. Toby's eyes flickered open to notice rumbled sheets and an empty space in the bed. Shifting about, he propped himself against the headboard and rubbed a hand over his face to feel more awake. Still feeling groggy after checking his phone, Toby pushed himself out of bed. The cool air hit his skin as he left the warmth of the duvet it causing goosebumps to prickle his skin as he headed towards the bathroom. As he entered onto the landing of the hallway a delicious scent swamped around him making him stop in his tracks. A buzz of happiness pulsed through Toby once he properly recognised the scent of what exactly was cooking. With little hesitation, he began to rush downstairs only for his socked feet to lose the grip on the wooden stairs and for him to slip. Luckily, Toby managed to stabilise himself. Falling and grabbing the bannister tightly with a loud thumping sound. Once calmed down from the slight fall he carefully made his way down the remainder of the stairs.  
  
Walking into the kitchen Toby's senses were filled with the mouthwatering smell of Belgian waffles. A large beaming smile spreading across his face as he took in the sight of Jan cooking one of his favourite breakfasts. The older was stood in a pair of boxers and long sleeved top with slippers, the sunlight bouncing off his skin beautifully. The sight before him made him smile to himself, Jan looked content and restful as he continued with his cooking. Not being able to resist the opportunity, Toby moved closer in order to snuggle into Jan's side and smell his cooking properly.  
  
"I'm glad the stairs didn't claim you as their victim," Jan stated with a laugh as he remained focused on the waffles. They were already beginning to turn a golden brown colour which made Toby's stomach rumble with anticipation.  
  
"I'm glad too, or I would have missed out on your wonderful breakfast," Toby replied with a bright smile, leaning up to plant a kiss on the older's cheek and then one on the side of his neck. The shorter nuzzled softly into Jan's neck sighing contently at the warmth and cosiness radiating from the other.  
  
"You did ruin my surprise, though. I wanted to make you one of the best breakfasts and give it to you in bed because you deserve it," Jan claimed which made Toby's face light up at the lovely idea. The small flicker of guilt was washed away as he realised how much he appreciated being awake to see Jan prepare their breakfast. It made him feel giddy on love, and Toby couldn't contain his happiness.  
  
"Guess I'll just go back to bed then so you can serve me," Toby responded cheekily making the other huff out a deep chuckle at the comment.  
  
"Maybe another time when you decide not to ruin my surprise," The older mumbled with fake annoyance that Toby could see right through. Stepping closer to Jan he wrapped his arms around his torso to keep him close. Then started to sway lightly, enjoying the comfort and closeness.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't finish up this wonderful breakfast if you won't let me go," Jan added. And then he removed one of his hands from the pan to stroke Toby's back gently and send him a small smile. The action made the younger let out a happy sigh before he unwrapped his arms from around Jan's waist. With a huff, he moved farther away but not before stealing some fruit from one of the bowls on the counter. Jan let out an annoyed 'hey' and nudged him in the side with his elbow which only made Toby giggle. He then promptly made his way round to sit at the island in the kitchen.    
  
Toby watched and waited intently as Jan finished up making their breakfast, not able to take his eyes off him as he moved about the kitchen and prepared the food. As Jan hummed a song whilst plating everything up Toby felt his chest fill with warmth as he pondered on how lucky he was. His heart was swelling at all the lovely thoughts in his head. Too busy in his own bubble he didn't even notice that breakfast was ready until Jan had repeatedly said his name to snap him out of his blissful daydream.  
  
"You get the one with less fruit you thief," Jan said before sticking his tongue out at the other whilst handing him the plate. Knowing it would work, Toby jutted out his bottom lip to pout and looked up at the taller male. At first, Jan furrowed his eyebrows at the action before eventually letting out a defeated sigh. So he switched and handed Toby the other plate which was topped with plenty of fruit making him smile widely.    
  
"Thank you." Toby beamed, standing up to place a kiss on the tip of Jan's nose which caused him to scrunch it up and roll his eyes at the gesture. Jan nodded his head in the direction of the front room and began to walk that way. Quickly, Toby followed carrying his fork and plate of Belgian waffles which had whipped cream and was topped an assortment of mixed berries fruit that he couldn't wait to dig into. The strawberries and blackberries causing the cream to turn a red and purple colour.  
  
The pair made their way into the front room and both sat on the sofa. Jan turned on the TV and put on the news in the background. They ate in relative silence with the quiet sound of news presenters chatting acting as filler in the room. Soft sounds of delight made Jan turn his attention to the other. Toby was sat with his legs crossed beneath him, savouring each bite as he brought it up to his mouth. The shirt and shorts he was wearing made Toby look comfortable and snug, his blue eyes focused on scooping all the components onto his fork before taking a large bite. Toby's hair had no product in it yet and Jan loved the way stands would fall and rest on his forehead. His hair wasn't messy but wasn't all in place making it look softer and inviting, Jan felt fortunate that he got to witness that often. He managed to resist the urge to run his fingers through it and play with it as he liked to do whenever Toby would rest his head in his lap. Jan couldn't stop the soft smile etching itself on his face as he continued to watch, his own breakfast becoming abandoned as he stared affectionately. The younger eventually caught Jan staring, sending him a quick, sweet grin before placing his nearly empty plate on the small wooden coffee table.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" Toby asked, watching as the other's eyes shifted and roamed across his face before meeting his gaze once again.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of fruit juice and some whipped cream around your mouth," Jan replied with a short laugh. He was amused when Toby's eyes widened and cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Can you get it for me?" Toby responded with a hint of cheekiness and quirked his eyebrow suggestively. Shaking his head and with a chuckle, Jan put down his plate down before using his mouth to wet the bottom of the sleeve on his long grey cotton shirt.  
  
"No, that's weird Jan don't do that," Toby protested, moving farther away as the older came closer to clean his mouth with his wet shirt.  Rolling his eyes at the childish protest, Jan unhooked his thumb from his wet sleeve and cupped Toby's jaw to pull him into a kiss. Their mouths moved together perfectly making Toby melt back into the sofa and his head lull gently into Jan's hand.  
  
"All gone now?" Toby asked when they pulled away, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Not quite," Jan replied with a smirk, leaning in again to kiss the other causing him to let out a happy sigh. Jan's hand made its way into Toby's hair loosely combing through the ungelled strands eliciting faint noises from the other. Separating from the kiss, Jan used his thumb to rub small circles on the nape of the younger's neck making Toby hum blissfully.  
  
"I wasn't staring because you had a mess around your mouth because there was none, I was staring at you because I love you so much," Jan stated lovingly with a smile. He watched as Toby's cheeks tinted pink at the words. Before he could add anything else Toby had grabbed him by the back of the neck to reconnect their lips again.  
  
"I'm so lucky," Toby mumbled against Jan's lips as he sighed and made a noise delight as the other cupped his face to stroke his cheekbone softly. He could not have asked for a better way to start the day.


End file.
